Ella and the Prince
by Pinklover98
Summary: Continues on from the end of Cinderella (2015 movie). Ella and Kits life after the wedding.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Authors note: I'm not going to go through all the scenes from the film again so in this chapter and possibly a couple others, there will be some time skips however as the story goes in, there will be a lot less. Some of the scenes are the same but I have made some changes to fit my ideas. This chapter starts just after Kit and Ella first meet in the forest and goes on to the end of the movie (just before the wedding - which will be included in the next chapter). After this chapter the story will continue from after the wedding and Ella and Kit's lives after that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the movie. **

"Wait! Miss!" Kit calls, riding after Ella, who slowed and turned to see who was calling her. Kit had been taking daily rides out into the forest to see if he could find the mystery girl but had had no success, until now.

"Mister Kit!" Ella exclaims.

"Your majesty, we must go." Captain calls, riding up behind Kit, who sighs.

"Your majesty?" Ella repeats and gasps. Kit nods. "You're the Prince! You're not an apprentice?"

"I am, of sorts. An apprentice monarch, I'm learning my trade. I'm sorry for not telling you straight away, I didn't want you to treat me any differently." Kit replies, glancing behind him to the Grand Duke and Captain. "I'd like to see you again, Miss ..."

"Ella." She says and he smiles.

"Miss Ella," he repeats. "Will you be at the ball tomorrow?" Ella nods again as Captain calls again for the Prince. "I must go, but I shall see you tomorrow."

* * *

"Tomorrow." Ella repeats and smiles as Kit turns his horse and heads off back out of the forest.

"It's you isn't it?" Kit greets Ella the following evening at the ball, kissing her hand softly. "Miss Ella."

"Mister Kit," Ella says, dropping down into another curtsy. "Sorry...your majesty." She says, correcting herself and blushing.

"Kit's fine." He says. "It would give me the greatest pleasure to lead you through this first..." Kit trails off, looking into Ella's eyes.

"Dance?" Ella finishes for him and they both laugh.

"Yes dance, that's it." He says, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"They're all looking at you." Ella whispers to Kit during the dance, who smiles at her.

"Believe me, they're looking at you." He whispers back.

* * *

***In the secret garden***

"I must go!" Ella exclaims, jumping off the swing and running towards the gate as a gong sounds.

"Ella wait!" Kit shouts. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry!" Ella calls. "I have to go! Lizards and pumpkins and things!" She calls, laughing as she runs.

"Lizards and pumpkins?" Kit repeats, shaking his head and laughing as he runs to follow Ella. "Ella! Wait, please! Tell me where I can find you again!"

"I'm not who you think I am Kit. If I told you, things would be different."

"When will I see you again?"

"Thank you for tonight Kit," Ella calls in reply, turning to face Kit who slowed to a walk as she did too. "I will always remember it, but most importantly, I will always remember you. Have courage and be kind Kit." And with that, Ella turns and continues to run through the palace grounds.

* * *

"We must find her!" Kit exclaims, walking through the halls of the palace, with the Grand Duke and Captain close behind him.

"We shall try our best your majesty." Captain says as Kit sits on the throne.

"But if we don't find her..." The Grand Duke starts, only to be cut off by Kit.

"We will find her." He says and the Grand Duke nods.

"But if we don't, you shall marry the Princess Chelina of Zaragosa. Do we have a deal your highness?"

"We do." Kit says reluctantly, the Grand Duke nods and turns away. "We must find Ella." Kit whispers to Captain, who nods and bows before turning away as well.

* * *

***After the slipper scene - outside Ella's house***

"The carriage will be here shortly your highness." Captain says to Kit who smiles and thanks him. "Congratulations."

As soon as the carriage arrives, Kit helps Ella in and then gets in behind her, taking her hand in his once more as he sits down beside her.

"What happened to marrying the woman your father wanted you to marry?" Ella asks as they ride off towards the palace.

"My fathers dying wish was for me to be happy and marry the woman of my dreams." Kit replies softly, lifting Ella's hand to his lips. "You."

**AN: So what do you think? Do you like the story so far and want to read more? Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry for the delay in posting, but here is the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!**

"Excuse me, but would you mind if I stole my bride for a few minutes?" Kit says to the Duchess who was in conversation with Ella (well, it was more so the Duchess speaking and Ella nodding along politely).

"Not at all your majesty." The Duchess replies, bobbing into a curtsey, before leaving the newlyweds alone.

"You looked like you needed rescuing." Kit whispers teasingly to Ella who giggles in reply.

"Thank you." She replies

"How would you feel about escaping all of this?" Kit asks his wife, coming to stand behind her with his hands resting gently on her waist, motioning towards the ball going on in front of them.

"I think people would notice if we disappeared from yet another ball." Ella says with a laugh, looking back at Kit with a smile.

"That's hardly an answer to my question." Kit replies, with a smile of his own as he kisses Ella's cheek. "Besides, there's something I want to show you and I doubt, that considering it's our wedding night, that many people are going to be too concerned about our whereabouts for a short while."

"Where are you planning on taking me?" Ella asks

"Now that my dear, is a surprise."

* * *

"Your secret garden!" Ella exclaims as Kit guides her towards the entrance to the secret garden, where the two had spent most of the night of the first ball.

"Our secret garden." Kit corrects her gently, holding open the door for her.

"Thank you Mister Kit," Ella says, giving him a small curtsey as she passes.

"You are most welcome Miss Ella." Kit says with a smile, bowing in return of her curtsey.

"Oh Kit, it's beautiful!" Ella exclaims as she steps fully into the garden. "Did you do all of this?" Looking around, Ella takes in the sight before her; Kit had set up candles around the small garden and wrapped garlens of flowers around the ropes of the swing.

"Well I may have had a little help, I have been slightly occupied for a good majority of the day." He replies

"Are you complaining, your majesty?" Ella says jokingly, watching as Kit's eyes go wide.

"Oh no, I hadn't meant it..."

"Kit it's ok," Ella says gently, laying a hand on his arm. "I was joking." Kit lets out a sigh of relief and pulls Ella into his arms.

"I love you," he whispers as she returns his hug. "Today has been one of the best days of my life and I can't thank you enough for agreeing to marry me."

"I love you too," Ella sighs contentedly. "Thank you for finding me and asking me to marry you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I with you." Kit whispers. "May I have this dance?" He asks, pulling back from the embrace to hold his hand out to Ella who giggles and places her hand in his.

"But Kit, there's no music playing." She says. Kit holds up a finger, pointing roughly in the direction of the palace, as music begins to play. "You planned that!" Ella giggles and Kit shrugs.

"Perhaps." He says, pulling Ella into his arms as they begin to dance to the music.

* * *

"Kit!" Ella shouts, running down the stairs and into her husband's arms (Kit had been away with the newly appointed Grand Duke for a few weeks, on official Royal business).

"Hey!" Kit says, laughing as he catches Ella in his arms and spins her around. "How are you?" He asks, placing her back on the floor but keeping his arms around her waist.

"I'm good, I'm so glad you're home Kit!" She exclaims, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I missed you."

"And I, you." Kit says, pulling back from Ella's embrace to kiss her. They break away at a cough from behind them. "Sorry Prudence, was there something you needed?" Kit asks as Ella turns in his arms to see who was stood behind her.

"Sorry to interrupt your majesty, but the Queen's etiquette lessons begin promptly in half an hour." Prudence says and Ella turns back to Kit.

"Etiquette lessons?" She asks and Kit shrugs.

"Yes your highness." Prudence says and begins to walk away.

"Wait, Prudence, don't you think it could wait a day or two, I've only just got back and I'd like to spend some time with my wife before one of us is whisked away to important meetings or lessons."

"As you wish your highness." Prudence says, bowing as she turns and walks down the corridor.

* * *

"So, how have you been these past few weeks?" Kit asks Ella as they walk hand in hand through the palace gardens.

"Good, happy. I missed you though." Ella replies

"I missed you too, perhaps next time I go on an official royal visit, you could come with me?"

"Really?" Ella asks, turning to face Kit. "Is that allowed?"

"Well I assume so, we are the King and Queen after all, I'm not sure anyone could stop us." Kit says, pausing as well.

"That's true," Ella says as they continue on their walk. "I don't suppose Prudence would be too happy about it though."

"Ha, perhaps not, all the more reason to do so, my dear."

"Kit!" Ella says with a laugh. "Do be kind."

"Sorry my love," Kit says with a laugh of his own. "What's on your mind, Ella?" Kit asks his wife after they had been walking in silence for a while.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Ella says absently, resting her head on Kit's shoulder.

"Nothing?" Kit repeats, tickling Ella's side, making her giggle and squirm.

"Kit!" She exclaims with a laugh. "Honestly, it's nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?" Kit prompts, guiding Ella towards a bench. "You know you can talk to me if anything is troubling you, or anyone for that matter."

"Oh I know, it's not that." Ella says hastily. "I've just been thinking a lot recently about family."

"Family?" Kit repeats and Ella nods.

"I know it's expected of us to produce an heir, but, is that what you want? Do you want a baby? Children?"

"With you, yes, of course I do. I would love to have little Ella's and Kit's running around the palace grounds, the perfect combination of the two of us, your kindness and courage and my good looks of course."

"Kit!" Ella says, laughing as she nudges his side gently, him laughing along with her.

"Sorry, sorry, of course they would have your stunning good looks as well."

"Thank you." Ella says in mock seriousness, before the two of them fall back into fits of laughter.

"Ella...are you...are you pregnant?" Kit asks sobering quickly, resting his hands gently on Ella's stomach. Ella's eyes widen and she glances down.

"No!" She exclaims. "No, oh Kit I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get the impression I was. I've just been thinking a lot about it that's all." Kit lets out a sigh of relief, dropping his hands and collecting Ella's in his.

"I have no idea how to be a father." He says with a short laugh.

"Or I a mother!" Ella replies. "But I'm sure when the time comes, we'll learn."

"I suppose so. Perhaps that time will be soon?" He asks and Ella shrugs with a smile.

"Perhaps."

**AN: What do you think, a little Prince or Princess for Ella and Kit soon? Please review!**


End file.
